pokemon_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Odyssey: A New Beginning
Pokemon Odyssey: A New Beginning is a completed play-as-Pokemon roleplay created by SV and sequel to the finished roleplay The Pokemon Odyssey . The roleplay follows the Gold Tribe, an elite group of Pokemon who protect the country of Valkaria under the slogan of freedom and peace. 'Plot' 'Setting' Once upon a time, in a world ruled by Pokemon, there existed a nation that united Pokemon under the slogans of freedom, love, and peace. This nation eventually became known as the Alpha Alliance. The core of the Alpha Alliance is what kept the nation together. They were the Gold Tribe, a group of elite Pokemon peacekeepers who protected the Alpha Alliance and made it a place of harmony and happiness. For years, the Gold Tribe protected the Alpha Alliance, until one day, a sadistic organization of Pokemon called the Order of Neoverse suddenly launched a brutal attack. The result was a war that last for years. Many Pokemon have died in the war. It has been almost 100 years since the war ended, and the Gold Tribe successfully drove the hordes of the Order of Neoverse back. For nearly 10 decades, peace had existed in the Alpha Alliance. The lands recovered from the dread of war, and the nation prospered. The Gold Tribe, which at that time was at the brink of destruction, has flourished as well, recruiting many members to their Tribe. It seemed that the Alpha Alliance was destined for peace and prosperity. But one day, something happened, something that originated from within the Gold Tribe. Luphen “Auron” Augustus, was the second-in-command of the Gold Tribe. He was beloved by the people of the Alpha Alliance, and loved and respected in the Gold Tribe as well. He had recently taken a trip out of the Alpha Alliance, with a good number of Gold Tribe members with him. They returned changed, and they didn’t return alone. Auron brought with him an army of thousands, and laid siege to the Alpha Alliance. The army was made up of Pokemon long thought to be extinct, and thus were named the Ancients, an army of mindless, ruthless Pokemon, and at the core of the army was Auron and the Gold Tribe members that went with him. Unprepared and unsuspecting, the Alpha Alliance lost many important cities and places in their nation. Eventually, the capital Gold City was taken Auron, and the leader of the Gold Tribe, Adam “Rey” Reed, was killed in battle. On that day, Auron proclaimed his conquest of the Alpha Alliance, creating from his deserter Gold Tribe members the newly formed Silver Tribe, and renaming Gold City into Silver City. The surviving Gold Tribe and Alpha Alliance forces retreated and scattered, many dispersed and gone into hiding in the few cities they have left under their control. 'Story so far' 'Sides' 'Alpha Alliance' The Alpha Alliance is the nation of peace and prosperity. They are protected at their core by the Gold Tribe, but the Alpha Alliance itself has most of the army under its command. The Alpha Alliance is led by three different Generals, who are appointed by the Pokemon citizens. The Three Generals The Alpha Alliance is led by three main Generals, who are appointed by the Pokemon citizens. They are usually situated in the three largest cities of Eternity City, Cape City, and Gold City. The three current Generals are General Hazone, General Belas, and General Catria. 'The Gold Tribe' The Gold Tribe is a group of elite, highly-trained Pokemon who are and were the core of the Alpha Alliance. They are peacekeepers, the Alpha Alliance’s first and last line of defense against powerful enemies, and those who threaten the peace and freedom of the Alpha Alliance. Members of the Gold Tribe treat each other like family, often referring to each other as fellow ‘brothers’ and ‘sisters’ of the tribe. The Gold Tribe is selfless, putting the Alpha Alliance and their citizens above all else, even their own safety. The Gold Tribe has a deep sense of honor and duty, and treat people, especially other members, with respect. Gold Tribe tend to be identified by golden emblems/insignias that each member wears somewhere on their bodies, either as a necklace, a bracelet, an armband, etc. The Leader of the Gold Tribe The Gold Tribe is usually led by a leader, elected often by the previous leader whom he believes is most worthy. This person on many occasions is a son or daughter of the previous leader, although that is not always the case. There is also usually a second-in-command, who could take over if no other heir is chosen before death. Before the death of Adam "Rey" Reed, he had concerns about his daughter taking over as the leader, believing she was too headstrong and stubborn for the position. It was his intention that upon his death, Luphen "Auron" Augustus would take over as the leader. However, upon Auron's inexplicable betrayal and Rey's death, no leader could be determined. From the scattered remains of the Gold Tribe, Zane Tyrael, known as "Vigil" became the interim leader. The Oath Upon induction into the Gold Tribe, a Pokemon will kneel before their inductor, and say the ancient oath of the Gold Tribe: I swear to honor the customs and traditions of the Gold Tribe. I swear to respect my fellow Pokemon. I swear on my honor, on my life, on my heart to protect those who can't be protected and those who asked to be protected. I swear to defend the freedom and liberty of the Alpha Alliance. So hear me swear, as I rise a member of the Gold Tribe, and choose my title. It is said to be one of the most noble and selfless acts one can do, to recite the oath. A Pokemon who does so is bound for life under it, forever discarding their former lives to be one of the Gold Tribe. 'The Silver Tribe' The Silver Tribe was broken off of the original Gold Tribe. Like all the members of the Gold Tribe, the Silver Tribe is made up of elite Pokemon, trained for combat and protection. At least, that is how they were. When they returned from their expedition outside the Alpha Alliance, they became malevolent and atrocious. They soon came to care for nothing but conquering. Their actions were absolute. Whatever they were before they left on the journey was gone. Now, they are the Silver Tribe. The Silver Tribe is led by Luphen “Auron” Augustus. Directly under Auron are the Sentinels. They are like Generals, the strongest and most brilliant fighters. The Sentinels are former Gold Tribe members. Under the Sentinels is the Ancient army, which is made up of Pokemon once thought to be extinct. The Ancient army, the Sentinels, and Auron make up what is called the Silver Tribe. The Silver Tribe once had Gold Tribe titles, but upon returning from their journey north, they have chosen for themselves new titles reflecting their new-found ferocity. 'Cast' 'The Roleplayers' 'NPCs' Category:Roleplays